


PAO友

by wAng_0214



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wAng_0214/pseuds/wAng_0214
Kudos: 2





	PAO友

李鹤东和他社会上的朋友吵架了

因为谢金

这事儿要是去追溯，得回到他和谢金刚认识的时候，在酒局上，你一杯我一杯地喝，你一句我一句地聊，聊投机了不管其他人都散场回家，又单独去喝了第二轮第三轮，酒精劲儿一上来，再加上这俩人都不是那笔直笔直的主儿，也不知是第几轮俩人就喝到床上去了

反正第二天李鹤东起来的时候，谢金的长手长脚全都绕在他的身上，赤裸相拥，看谢金身上的挠痕牙印吻痕，就能想象得到昨晚激烈的战况

但李鹤东好歹是见过世面的社会人，遇事还是冷静地，没有偶像剧女主的惊讶尖叫扯被子，只是很淡定地从禁锢中逃出身来，在满地狼藉中找到裤子套上，然后走回床前奋起一脚，连人带被子一起踢到地上

哪怕谢金睡得再沉，这么一折腾也清醒了，在地板上坐起身来，一眼就看见了裸着满是痕迹的上半身的李鹤东正满脸杀气地盯着自己，那一刻，谢金觉得自己离死就差那么一nainai了

“东…东哥，别动气，都是成年人，各取所需很正常”

“谁踏马和你各取…”

“再说东哥我昨天不是把你伺候的挺好的吗”

李鹤东爱喝酒，但是这么多年不管醉没醉，醉成什么样，前一晚干了啥，早上起来记得一清二楚，所以谢金这话一出，李鹤东一下就想起来俩人昨晚的缠绵，自己在谢金身下求欢和求饶的样子一直在脑中循环播放，虽然想保持表面上的冷静，但是一下弱下来的气势和越来越红的耳根还是把他暴露了

鲁迅曾说过，说相声的有几个好人。更何况谢文金怎么说也是相声世家出身，一搭眼就看穿了李鹤东强装的淡定，裹着被子得了吧搜地朝着李鹤东笑呵呵地抛了个媚眼，看着他更加血红的耳朵，脸上的笑容越发猖狂

“小东东，我去洗个澡哦，对了，我昨天已经给你做过清理了哟”

然后又故意飞了个吻，才转身往卫生间走去

李鹤东觉得自己好歹混迹这么久，被睡还是第一次，而且这货还恬不知耻地调戏自己，想着想着还有点生气，于是顺手抄起个什么物件儿，砸在被子上不痛不痒，反而像在打情骂俏

谢金简单地收拾一下就出来了，看见李鹤东没有走，瘫在沙发上，抬眼看他，眼中仿佛都是刀子，谢师爷也不管那些，直接坐在李鹤东旁边往他身上靠

“东哥，来，留个手机号加个微信吧”

在刚刚伴着洗澡声调整心态的李鹤东心里，谢金已经和一夜情对象划成等号了，加上他是没有和一夜情对象交换联系方式的习惯的，刚想出言拒绝，但是看着谢金湿着头发一脸期待地盯着自己的样子，不自觉的接过手机乖乖输入号码

谢金拿回手机笑得更深了，在李鹤东唇边落下一个吻，“好嘞宝贝儿，等我电话，咱们改天再见”

说是改天再见，只是没想到“改天”这么快

过了两周，师父给他打电话，说是给他找了个新搭档，李鹤东进了门，发现师父和谢金喝茶聊得正欢，心里大约出现了个模糊的答案

果不其然，谢金成了李鹤东的搭档，李鹤东觉得有些好笑，作为一夜情对象，谢金仿佛有了太多的“特权”

虽说如此，但是李鹤东心理倒也没什么抗拒的，谢金个子高，长相也属上等，因为平时健身，身材也是不用说的优越，加上器大活好，还有很多共同话题，是个很好的同事加床伴

认识了李鹤东之后，谢金也不怎么在外面招三惹四了，以前的py也慢慢断了联系，因为俩人床笫和谐，想做爱了一个微信发过去，或是在后台一个耳语，就又是一个不眠之夜，有时是在谢金家，有时在李鹤东那里，出了京就是在酒店里翻云覆雨

俩人关系这样持续了一年多，直到一次在李鹤东跨坐在谢金身上，趴在他怀里地时候，不知道为什么突然产生了想住在一起的想法，他也由着自己把想法说了出来，谢金先是一愣，然后把手中的烟掐灭，揉了揉李鹤东的头

“好啊，这样以后就不用犹豫约在你家还是家了”

李鹤东听了这话，心里总觉得有些不是滋味，但是也说不出来哪里不对，坐起身来朝谢金还留有烟味的嘴咬过去，结果就是被谢金擒住了脖子，被亲到缺氧

“谢金你他妈是不是不行…呼…亲你大爷啊”

“呵，不光亲大爷，我还要日大爷呢”

本就在李鹤东腰上的手顺势下滑，两根手指分开后穴，一个挺身把自己的粗大贯穿进去，开始了新一轮的开垦

总之那晚之后，俩人就算是开始了同居生活，所谓同居生活，也就是李鹤东把自己的东西搬到谢金家，为爱鼓掌时一张床上睡，平日还是两间房间两张床，虽然李鹤东喜欢和一大帮朋友出去喝酒，和谢金作息时间多多少少有些不同，但总的来讲还算融洽

俩人同居了有一段日子后，某次李鹤东和朋友小聚之后回家，刚打开玄关门就看见满地杂乱的衣物，顺着走过去，在谢金虚掩的门外，听见了里面传来的娇喘呻吟

“爷…慢…慢点，嗯啊，受不住了”

“骚货”

李鹤东受了刺激，三步并成两步冲进屋里，发现谢金对着另一个男人用力，两人相拥在一起，因为自己的闯进而停止了动作，一起看着他

“爷，这是谁啊”

“炮友兼同事，现在和我一起住，东，东哥你回来了啊”

“嗯？哦，我回来取点东西，朋友在楼下等我呢你们继续”

谢金摸了摸鼻头，不知道为什么有点心虚，李鹤东也是心升起一股无名的怨气，不自觉的就撒了谎，朋友们都早早回家了，李鹤东出了门，也不知道去哪儿，坐在公园一根一根地抽烟

他慌忙着想赶紧出来，只听到他转身后那个男生撒娇地问谢金我好还是他好，那是自己不会做出来的事情，却没听到谢金到底回答了什么

应该是觉得那个男生更好吧，谢金是自己第一个身下承欢的人，加上自己不会撒娇地索求，哪怕认识了快两年了，哪怕住在一起，但却还是一个炮友罢了，总觉得，输了呢

一盒烟抽完之后，李鹤东摸遍了所有兜还是没找到剩余库存，撇了撇嘴，不情不愿地往家走去，进了门就看见谢金坐在沙发上等自己

“怎么，那小孩儿走了”

“嗯”

“师爷不行了啊，这么快就完事儿不是你性格啊”

“我行不行你还不知道吗，啊，小东东”

面上打着哈哈，其实心里却是极为难受的

“那个，师爷，我还是搬…”

“东子，那个男生刚问我，你好还是他好，我就回答了是你，然后那孩子就闹脾气，生气走了，果然，还是和你更快乐一点呢”

李鹤东想搬走的话还没说出口，就被谢金突如其来的话给打断，原本被揉捏的心脏仿佛被抚平，但酸涩之意还久久不能平息，总觉得自己不应该轻易就被哄好，又觉得自己没有生气的身份，可是听了谢金这话，确实怎么也无法对他起生气来，想来想去除了自己喜欢谢金这个糟糕的理由之外，再想不出什么其他的原因了

看李鹤东久久不出声，谢金有点慌乱

“怎么了，你生气了吗”

“没有，那个，我去睡了，晚安”

说完回到卧室关上门，快速把自己包裹在被子里却半晌未能入睡

第二天，谢金拿着手机冲进李鹤东的房间里，把刚睡着没多久的李鹤东叫醒

“东哥，这是我以前所有的不三不四的炮友，我现在把他们都删掉”

李鹤东本就有些起床气，加上没睡好，被搅和起来就看见谢金半跪在自己床上拿着手机删东西，也没反应来什么，借着加倍的起床气一脚踢在谢金身上，让他滚出去别扰自己睡眠，翻了个身继续睡觉

然后一觉起来，刚刚清醒的李鹤东突然反应过来谢金刚才干了什么。那是现实吗，还是梦啊，他那是什么意思啊啊啊

李鹤东深深陷入纠结迷茫中，想了半天无果的他决定起床找谢金问个明白

“哟，东哥早啊，起了，吃饭吗”

“哦，嗯，吃”

李鹤东被谢金与平常别无二致的样子唬住了，甚至觉得昨晚和清早发生的都是自己做的一个梦，只得坐下有一口没一口地喝着豆浆，专心消灭眼前的早餐，吃下最后一口，李鹤东觉得这样不清不楚的要出大问题，刚想张口，谢金抢先了一步

“我有点事儿出趟门，麻烦你收拾一下了”

然后就匆忙离开，这个话题也因此错过了最佳交谈时期，仿佛没发生过就这样被翻篇了

话虽如此，二人的关系多多少少变了些，台上一个往上靠，一个死命盯，台下同出同进，常常结伴同行，基本后台除了这俩人，都确定他们已经正在交往中了

虽说腻乎程度增加了，但是比起以前，身体交流的频率却降低了很多，李鹤东似乎对于这件事有些抗拒，但是每次谢金要求，他又不会拒绝

似乎这样也挺好的，虽然没有正式确定在一起什么的，但是情侣该做的基本都做过了，一个称呼罢了，不重要的，应该…不重要的…

李鹤东每每想到这种事情，都会拿这个借口来安慰欺骗自己，没关系的没关系的，虽是这么说，但是心里的不安也在慢慢地膨胀扩大

就像一个吹得巨大的气球，小心翼翼地，生怕轻轻碰到哪怕不那么锋利的棱角就会嘭地爆炸

可能就是因为李鹤东过于不安了，所以当他看见谢金和一个男生抱在一起的时间，心里的气球一下就爆了，过于快速的转身离开让他错过了谢金推开那个男生的一幕

出了门，李鹤东走着走着就溜达到了李云杰家门口，按下门铃后才发现自己居然走到这里了

李云杰正纳闷谁会这么晚来家里拜访，开门发现是自家老弟站在门口，并且一反常态，满脸泪水，连忙把人邀进家里，叫妻子倒了点热水

“说吧，怎么了”

可能因为是家人的缘故，哪怕不常联系见面，血缘的牵绊也不可忽视，李云杰这话一出，藏在李鹤东心里的所有委屈不安和难过全部袒露了出来

看着自己弟弟这个样子，一方面是心疼，一方面是生气，生气李鹤东这个傻子，生气谢金不做人事，想出言安慰几句却又不知道怎么开口，就只是收拾了间房间，先让他住一晚上

晚上李鹤东躺在床上，手机的提示音打破了晚上的沉寂，微博上谢金私信他问他为什么不回来，又讲述了事情的原委，说那人和自己没有任何关系什么的，他纠缠自己之类的话，李鹤东看了一眼便把手机放在了一边不想理他，又突然想起微博有显示已读的功能，又不情愿地拿起手机愤懑地打这字

“没事，不用和我解释，我今天晚上不回去了，在外面对付一晚上，明天回去”

然后立刻关机，不再去看，埋在被子里，心里窝火，气自己又是很轻易地原谅了这么个玩意儿

第二天早早起来，和李云杰说了一声要走，回家，李云杰不解李鹤东的所做所为，觉得昨天自己担心这小子都是白费，想着想着就气不打一处来，就说了几句重话 加上李鹤东也不是个脾气好的，而且又扯到了谢金身上，兄弟俩就大吵了一架

讲哪段活儿都要点一下李云杰，场场砸挂，场场不好好说话

谢金只觉得可能和自己有些关系，但又不确定，所以就不敢说话，只能好声好气地转着圈哄李鹤东

而李鹤东看着谢金这个样子就更加不开心了，有点任性地无理取闹着，专挑谢金的雷点说，好像看谢金吃瘪会开心一点，但是谢金不吃这套，生气归生气，嘴上说的，身体做的，都是顺着李鹤东来的，让他感觉自己的一记记重拳都砸在棉花上，无气无力的

这天又是这样，晚场上又是抓着离婚梗不放，又是不好好配合，又是不说话，全场没笑过几次，谢金是和郭于一样长长久久也说了，和你一辈子也说了，但是李鹤东仍旧冷淡无比，下了台，谢金正在后台收拾着，没等收拾好，李鹤东就套好衣服走了，谢金发现人没了，挠了挠头，也就只好和筱菊他们俩一起出来了

出了门发现李鹤东坐的那辆车没有自己的位置，于是悻悻地坐上另一辆车分头离开

回了宾馆，谢金有点摸不到头脑，自己到底做错了什么呢，正想着，后回来的李鹤东进了门

“小东东，回来了啊”

“嗯”

气氛莫名的尴尬，沉默，是今晚的康桥

谢金还在纠结怎么开口去问，结果却是李鹤东先开的口

“咳咳，你，怎么不问，我，就是，唉，算了”

看着李鹤东别扭的样子，谢金似乎有点明白了什么，这段日子生气的主要原因不知道，但是现在生气的原因肯定是因为自己没有追上去

“怎么了，小东东，我没追上去不开心了吗，一点也不坦诚呢”

“呸，我没有”

“这张嘴有点不说实话呢，我可得问问其他的呢”

言罢长臂一挥把李鹤东拉了过来，近乎撕咬地亲吻着，手上不停歇地褪去二人的衣服，顺便在各处游走点火，李鹤东有些许地抗拒，但是谢金一用力把李鹤东抱了起来，失去重心的李鹤东哪顾得拒绝，紧紧环住谢金，双腿也缠住了他的腰

谢金抱着李鹤东，往卧室走去，把李鹤东扔在床上，欺身而上，灵巧的舌头从唇边滑下，脖子，胸口，乳头，依次往下，在小鹤东那里停下，用口腔把它包住

虽然他们俩做过许多次，但是谢金不怎么会给李鹤东口，李鹤东突然被温热包住，羞红了脸

“爷，你，你别…嗯啊…那里…脏”

谢金没理会他，继续嘴上的动作，没多久，李鹤东就忍不住释放了出来，谢金全熟吞下，嘴角还流下一点，加上他的金丝框眼镜，显得更加色情

“你，啊哈，你别吞下去啊”

“东东的可都是好东西呢”

手上从下往上滑动抚摸，停在后穴，在穴口外面画圈，惹得刚释放过一次的小鹤东又一次挺立起来，慢慢也有肠液从后面流出

谢金弯了弯眼睛，闪出邪恶的光芒，熟练的拿出润滑液，涂在手上一根，两根，三根，一点一点填充着李鹤东后穴的空虚，谢金早对李鹤东的身体结构了解透彻，很快就找到了他的g点，轻一下重一次的用手指刺激

“啊…爷…不要弄了，进来，求你…哈啊…”

“以后还在不在台上瞎说话了”

“不了…哈啊…再也不会了”

“以后还会不会自己提前先走还闹别扭了啊”

“嗯啊…不会了，别…别弄了…求你…进来吧”

谢金露出奸计得逞的坏笑，把手指拿出来，离开时发出色情的“啵”的一声，后穴突然袭来巨大的空虚感，但是谢金没让它持续多久，用两根手指分开后穴，挺身将自己的兄弟送入李鹤东体内

哪怕已经做过无数遍了，但是如潮水袭来的快感催生了李鹤东生理性的泪水，谢金爱死了他这个模样，这是只有在自己面前才会露出的表情，性感迷人，让人更想去蹂躏欺负他，可这尤物明明会用不加掩饰的爱慕盯着自己，却又时不时地落荒而逃，想到这里，谢金狠狠地又使劲一挺身，李鹤东咬紧了嘴唇才堪堪忍住没叫出声来

“宝贝儿，别忍，我喜欢你叫出声音的样子”

谢金磁性的声音贴在李鹤东耳边，言罢还咬了一下他的耳朵

这个晚上，李鹤东被翻来覆去地玩弄着，哭着求饶也没能止住兽性大发的谢金，直到凌晨李鹤东被做晕过去，这场疯狂的性爱才得以结束，谢金抱起李鹤东，像二人第一个晚上一样，细心地给他做了清理，又抱回床上，摸了摸李鹤东刚哭过有些泛红的眼角，轻轻在他头上落下一个吻

“晚安，我的小东东”

第二天李鹤东醒来时已近中午，谢金早就醒了，正搂着他刷手机，不敢动作太大怕惹醒怀中的人。李鹤东醒来想起昨天的种种，认清自己正被谢金搂在怀里，挣扎着想起来，却被搂得更紧

“干嘛去”

“不用你管，反正也是炮友，管那么多干什么”

听了李鹤东的话，谢金又好笑又生气

“炮个屁，李鹤东，你他妈就是炮友也是泡澡的泡，我把你当男朋友你把我当炮友？”

这回轮到李鹤东石化JPG.了

看李鹤东这个样子，谢金无奈地摇摇头

“我本想着等着咱俩三周年后你过生日我在正式说出来，为了你不再瞎搞，删了所以炮友的联系方式，别人纠缠我讨好谄媚，我却只担心着你会不会生气，你不回家担心你，不知道你为什么生气但还是要一直哄你因为希望你开心，谁家炮友这么仁至义尽啊，我想让你做我男朋友啊，宝贝儿”

李鹤东被谢金突如其来的一套堪比贯口的表白弄得说不出话来，摸了摸脑袋，捧起谢金的脸在下巴上咬了一口，看着龇牙咧嘴喊痛的谢金，嘴角上扬

“真好，不是梦呢”

于是，在李鹤东生日的前几天，他稍早地领取了晚到了好久的告白

第二天，李鹤东又是收拾好就要出去，身后传来谢金的声音

“小东东，你不乖哦”

这句话一下把昨天晚上自己求欢的样子勾了出来，李鹤东腾地红了脸，没说什么但是很听话地放满了脚步

谢金也不顾口罩和帽子了，跟着李鹤东匆忙就走了出来，边穿衣服边跟在后面

上了车，谢金就挤在李鹤东旁边，哪怕其实车里并不拥挤，但是和李鹤东挨着总觉得心里更宽敞

李鹤东嘴上吐槽了几句谢金烦人的缠人行为，然后还是乖乖地窝在谢金身上

“真是，没想到最后炮友变男友了”

“是吗，但是你即是我男友又是我的pao友啊”

“嗯？”

“你，李鹤东，是我谢金，这辈子唯一想泡的男朋友”


End file.
